The Girl with the Brown Eyes
by Camilla-Black356
Summary: What if Mai had a past no one knew about? Who's Mai really? You'll be able to see a glimpse of her past but will her past comes back to hunt her down. Read and join Mai adventure that fill be hardships and heartbreaks. This storyline starts at chapter 1, not when the story end.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

This story is a little from the original and posted on wattpad. If you are there, it'll be better if you read there because I post photos of the characters and scene locations. Well, enjoy. I hope…

 **Declaimer:** I do not own any of the pictures and are credited to their rightful owner. All copy right from the original storyline and original character to their rightful owner.

 **Word count** : 560 (without disclaimer and author note)

 **Prologue Part 1**

Loud thunder echoes through the sky as heavy rain pour from the dark skies. The rain pours heavily, muffling all sounds. Though if you listen closely, you can hear a girl weeping loudly. The heavy rain hazes out the scenery but if you look intently, then you can see an angel in white kneeling with her head down as her white wings cascade on the muddy field. It was a scenic scene, something that would be in story books. An Angel who was weeping so heavily that her blue eyes was swollen red, not even caring that her long dark hair and her white wings were laying in the thick mud. It was a scene that could break the most stone hearted. It makes you wonders, what had happened leads her to this situation.

"I'm sorry, I have sinned." She cried out with large tear droplet flows out of her redden blue eyes. The thunders growl loudly as it were answering her. She continues, she didn't know how long she has been crying. She didn't care, she was heartbroken but she had no regret. If she was given a choice, she would do it all over again.

"Father, I'm sorry. I am remorseful but I am sorry that I have no regrets with my actions." She whimpers out has her throat have no became course and sore from her weeping. She continues to cry, not even noticing that her long hair and her white wings were now had a thick layer of mud clinging onto it. While her white dress was soak through, tinted a yellow brown color.

"Father, I had no choice. I had to do it. I'm sorry." She continues to whimpers, not noticing the sound of footsteps coming closer to her. She continues to weeps. She stopped when tear drops stopped falling onto her and open her eyes to see that in front of her was a pair of muddy shoes. The angel looked up with wet hair clinging to her face, she saw a woman holding an umbrella above her head. She seemed heavily pregnant with blue eyes, black hair and fair skins. She stood there with a smile, unwavering of the scene that playing before her.

"Hello, there". The woman said widen her smile. The angel was so surprise that she didn't answer. All she could do was continue to stare at the woman in front of her.

"It's dangerous to be out here with such heavy storm going on. My house is very close to here; would you like to come with me?" She said with the same earnest smile. The angel who seemed to be choked with emotions didn't answer. Though after moment of silences, she gave her a nod.

"Wonderful." The woman said as she leans down and helps her up with her free hand. The angel who was covered in mud graciously accepts her helps but she was so weak that she couldn't fully stand as she about to fall back down; the woman pulled her back up.

"You are going to be ok, just lean on me a little. If we do it together, we can do it she said as she takes one of the angel arm and put it around her arm. Together then continue to walk side by side. A human, and an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Part 2**

 _The rains continue to pour heavily as the thunders continues to roars. Two figure can be seen hazing through the rain, making their way to what looks like a small traditional Japanese home._

" We are here." She said as she let go of the angel and slide the door opens. The woman folds the umbrella in and rests it on the wall. She looks at the angel as she takes back her arm as she leads inside the house and sat the angel down onto the _zabuton._

"Let's get you out of those clothes and dry you out." The woman said as she goes said as she goes to one of the closet and pull out a towel and a white yukata and hand it to the angel, who accepts.

"The door on your left leads you to the bathroom, you can shower there. When you finish, just comes back out here. I'll make some tea to warm you when you are back." The woman said as she helps the angel back up and leads her to the paper wood sliding door. The bathroom was modernize compared to the traditional house. The angel knew how all this work so she hanged the towels and yukata onto the hang rails. She began to undress herself and heads to the shower.

"I wonder why she didn't mention anything about my wings." The angel whispers out to herself as she cleans herself up. She begins to rinse her body rid of the mud and debris. Though the mud on her wings had now been harden and nearly impossible to get rid of. After much effort, she manages to clean her wings by using shampoo and the toothbrush in the cup. Though her hair on the other hand, it was caked in mud and refuses to loosen. The angel took a deep breath and looked around. She stopped looked when she noticed what she needed. She reached her hand and took the scissors from one of the basket on the shelves.

"It's just one bad thing after another." The angel whispers out as she starts to cut her hair. The angel didn't stop until she rid of all the mud. Though her once long hair that moments ago reached the floor now was an uneven mess. The angel didn't care, she simply put the hair she had cut in the trash. Then she put onto the yukata and goes back to the living room.

"Have a seat dear, the tea is almost done. I also have some apples that I picked from the back of the house" The woman said as she turns around to looked at the angel. The moment the woman saw the states of her hair, she froze and dropped the knife she was using to cuts the apple. The woman quickly picked the knife back up and cleared her throat.

"What happened to your hair dear?" The woman asks calmly with a shocked expression, clearly surprise with the angel new appearance."

"I cut it, the mud wouldn't come off." The angel sat down and finally replied to her with a stoic look. The woman didn't expect a reply from her at all, though when the angel spoke. The woman eyes soften and smile gently at her.

"I see. Well, let's have some snacks and then we can fix up your hair." The woman said as she turns around to picked up a tray that has a plate of rabbit apples and two cup of green tea. She carries to the table and sat it down. The angel looks at the woman in curiosity and confusion as the woman have difficulty sitting down on the _zabuton_ because of her pregnancy.

 _The two of them sat in silence._

"Here, have some of this. It'll help you gain back some energy and the tea will you up." The woman said with a smile as she pushes the plates of the rabbit apples closer to the angel.

"These apples look odd." The angel said as she picks one up and look at it with curiosity.

"I just cut them into rabbits. They have ears." She said with a chuckle as she picks me up and points at the ears.

"Do you always cut them this way?" The angel asks as she continues to look at her apple piece intently.

"Yes, it makes me think of home when I eat them. My mother used to do it to me all the time." The woman said with a smile.

"She used to?" The angel asks as she put down her apple piece back onto the table and meets the woman blue eyes.

"Yes, she passed now. Well, do you like them?" The woman asks with a bitter smile.

"No, I don't think so." The angel replied as she looks at the plate that the apple rabbits lay on.

"Why do you not like them?" The woman with curiosity as she wonders what wrong with her apples; with that curiosity the woman picks up another open and took a bite. There was nothing wrong with it, they are crunchy and sweet with a slight tart flavor.

"I think it just kind of morbid." The angel said as turn her from the plate to meet the woman eyes. With the angel seriousness, the woman began to laughs because of the angel childlike mindset.

"What makes you think that?" The woman asks with eyes that seems to sparkles with humor.

"When you eat it, you only have the choice of eating from the head or the behind. I think it's a cruel way to leave the world." The angel said with same seriousness; making the woman laughs even more so.

"Well, let's think it this way. An artwork is created because the artist wants the world to enjoy it. Food is also a type of art. Someone put their time and effort to put that in front of you. Wouldn't it be rude to not enjoy them, or at least try it? If this makes you feel better, these apples feel no pain." The woman said with an earnest smile as she looks at the angel with soften eyes.

The angel didn't reply, instead she turned her away from the woman and look intently as she stares at the plate of apples with consideration. The angel seriousness makes the woman watches her with amusements. The angel eyes wavered as her face seems to wrestle with an emotion, until her face becomes determine and look back at the woman and stare into her eyes. The woman continues to sit there amused, unsurprised with the angel quick change of emotions. Instead of saying anything, the woman returns the stare until the angel quickly turned her head back to the plates of the rabbit pieces. Slowly with grace, the angel raises her hands up and picks one of the apple pieces and took a small bite from the "head". The angel face slowly changes to delight as the flavor of the sweet apples spread through her as she chews. When she was done, she turns her head back to the woman and moved her hand that held the apple piece in front of the woman.

"These are heavenly." The angel said as she moves her hand back toward her and took another bite.

"I'm glad that you like it, have as many as you like." The woman said with a pleasing as she pours more tea into her cup and move another cup closer to the angel, signaling that she wants her to drink it.

"Thank you so much." The angel said as she finally picked up her once hot, now lukewarm and drinks it. Though she was satisfied as it still soothes her sore throat that began healing a while back. The angel didn't stop until she ate four more apple pieces and finishes her tea as the woman watches with her with contents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue Part 3**

"Thank you so much for everything." The angel said as she looks intently at the woman.

"Of course, why don't we fixed your hair now." The woman said as she gets up with much struggles because of her belly, making her grunted. With much effort, she was up and heads to the bathroom to get the scissors and a comb then heads back toward the angel; who just sat there without any care.

"I don't know what I can but it's going to short. Will that be ok?" The woman asks with worried but the angel didn't angel or moved from her seats. She didn't care.

The woman slowly walks closer to her and walk behind the angel who had becomes on guard but still yet to move. The woman began to entranced by the angel white wings that she stood and stare until the angel tilted her head to look at her; finally snapping woman out of it. The woman cleared her throat and began cutting the angel thick brown hair shoulder length. The front of hair had been cut extremely short, so the woman had cut it to a straight across bangs for the angel. When the woman was done, she began combing out the angel's waved hair.

"I am done." The woman said as she placed down the comb and scissor then went back to the bathroom and came back with a handheld mirror. The woman held the mirror in front of the angel, who simply stare at her reflection in surprise. The angel continues to stare as she gently raises her hand and touches her hair and lifts up her head to stare into the woman eyes with a grateful look.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." The angel said with a smile that finally graced upon her lips. The woman who saw that felt relief. The woman saw a broken angel who just began to heal, with that thought the woman sat back with the same struggle as before then look at the angel seriously.

"Of course, but I think it's time that we now speak about the elephant in the room." The woman said as she looks at the angel wings who seemed confused and began to look around the room as she were looking for something.

"The elephant in the room? I don't see any elephants, nor do I see any animals." The angel said as she looks at the woman in confusion.

"I meant you, it's was an expression." The woman said with a chuckle and soften her eyes, remembering that this angel in front of her was the true definition of the word "child innocent."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you have many questions about me." The angel said with seriousness in her eyes and return the woman stare.

"Well, why don't you start with names? My name is Izumi, what is yours?" The Izumi asks with her usual smile.

"Father named me, Leilani. It means child of heaven but I am call by others by just Lani." Lani said as she answers with conflicts in her eyes.

"Father? As in god or as in your father?" Izumi asks in curiosity.

"My father is the lord, so the answer is the same." Lani replies with a look in her that one couldn't describe. Izumi notices and didn't ask any farther questions into it.

"Well, Lani, may I ask why are you here on earth." Izumi asks with seriousness in her voice as tensions fill the air.

"I did something that I knew I had to do, but to do that I had sinned. I knew the consequences of my actions but it didn't matter to me. The consequences of my actions hurt less than not taking actions at all." Lani replies with the same seriousness as the tensions builds on.

"What was the reason behind that actions then?" Izumi questions Lani even more. It wasn't because she didn't trust her, she wanted to know if she bought anything with her or anyone had followed her. She had to protect herself and the child inside her.

"I did it to protect someone I cared about, and that all you need to know." Lani said with a determined looking, signaling that she wouldn't tell her no matter how much she pressed on about it.

"Lani, I just want to know so I know what I have got myself into." Izumi sigh out, with uneasiness in her heart.

"I can take care of myself. If anything happens, you will be fine." Lani replied knowing what was Izumi was worried about. She knew how to fights, she knows to defend. After all, she was train to be one of the heaven's protector.

"That's not what I meant. You can stay here but you need to disguises yourself. With a name like Lani, people will find out." Izumi said with seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Lani replies in confusion.

"This is the rural part of Japan, where people see things differently. Angels, powers, anything that are a threat or even different to them. They will accuse of you for witchcrafts and have you kill. The law does not matter to them; they don't care about this town do things here." Izumi said worriedly.

"What year is this?" Lani asks as she feels her heart beat loudly in chest.

"2001, why do you ask?" Izumi answers surprise by the question that was asked.

"Oh, my father." Lani said as she sat there with widen eyes and speechless. My soul hasn't even been descending in this time yet. How did I manage to come into this time? Did I somehow go through one of the time portal while I falling here? Of course I would do that, it's not like I have a lot going on now right now. She cries in her heart.

"Are you ok?" Izumi asks confuses with Lani sudden changes of emotions.

"N-no, I'm totally fine. Thank you for your concerned." Lani replies as she tries to masks her emotions. Unbeknown of her, Izumi could see through all the emotions.

"Then, let me ask you this. Would you like to stay here?" Izumi asks seriously.

"If I could, I have nowhere to go." Lani replied earnestly.

"Then why don't we start with a new name?" Izumi asks with a smile.

"A new name?" Lani asked confused.

"Yes, remember what I said. It's dangerous here. Even though its 2001, but this village still runs like it's in the 1700s." Izumi answers with a sigh.

"I can have any name?" Lani asks want more time as her heart warms up.

"Any Japanese name, you know some right?" Izumi asks with worriedly.

"I do know some, I always like the Mai." Lani replied with a smile.

"Wonderful, you can have my maiden name. My maiden name is Taniyama, you can be my cousin who's here visiting." Izumi said with a wide smile.

"Your niece?" Mai answered confused. The woman in front of her didn't necessary have the same features as her. Though she did have blue eyes as her, but even her complexion is not as fair as the woman in front of her. Even our hair different, while my hair is a waved but is a dark brown rather than her black. No matter how I see, the woman in front her is entirely different from her.

"Don't give me that look, as nieces and aunts doesn't have to necessary look alike, if necessary I'll tell them that you look like your father side. I have a step sister who's an American. We aren't that close but we are on good terms." Izumi said as she looks at the angel in front of her that looks no older than thirteen.

"You have a step sister who's an American?" Mai said with a confusion as she tilt her head.

"Well, my mother remarried an American before she passed, her husband had a daughter of his own from his previous marriage. I was with them before I married my husband and came here. This is his home town, even if it doesn't do anything good to him." Izumi said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to remind you something sad." Mai said as she lower her head.

"That's ok, also Mai. If the villagers ask, tell them that your mom wants you to stay with me to learn more about Japan. Since you are so young, I don't want them to think that you are running away from your family." Izumi said with a slight chuckle.

"We ages slower than humans, and stop around from mid-teens to early twenties." Mai said in a low whisper knowing that her appearances leads people to think that she's still a child.

"Then have you stopped aging?" Izumi teases knowing that it was a sensitive subject for the angel.

"No, of course not. Just because I haven't grown in a few hundred years doesn't mean I am done!" Mai spoke loudly as she tries not to break her poise with her lip slightly pouted.

"A few thousand years?" Izumi asks in surprised. She had no idea that the angel in front of her was that much older than her.

"Well kind off. It's only a few months in your time but in heaven, one thousand years there is one month here." Mai explained. Though those years was spending by playing, training and in etiquette. Big brothers always said children are not ready to fight. We should enjoy our time as children because it not a role we can play forever. If I think about it, we never have been treated like an angel but a child.

"Oh I see, then how old are you?" Izumi asks with curiosity.

"Well, since I been with father. It has been seventytwo thousand years in heaven times." Mai said as she tries to figures out the math. When Izumi heard the number, she sat there in shocked and decided that it time to change the subject.

"Well, _Mai_ , from now on. You are now my niece." Izumi said as smile then grunted in pain as she rubs her large belly as she were trying to soothe it.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked in confusion.

"Your little brother has very powerful kicked. I already looked full term even though I still have 3 months left." Izumi complained with a smile as she continues to sooth her child.

"Izumi, I was wondering. I noticed you wear a wedding ring, but I don't see your husband." Mai asks nervously, hoping she wouldn't be angry at her for asking.

"Your uncle passed away before I knew I was pregnant. He passed away because of an illness." Izumi answers with sadness in her voice as she as looks at the wedding ring on her hand that rests on her pregnant belly.

"I'm sorry to ask such a personal question." Mai apologizes sincerely.

"Don't be, I also asked you some personal questions." Izumi replies with a gentle and understanding smile then her smile twisted into pain as she held her stomach.

"This child is so active today; I hope nothing is wrong." Izumi said worriedly as she held onto her belly.

"May I?" Mai asked as she stand up and kneel in front of Izumi with a smile. Mai didn't go any closer until she got the approval form Izumi. When Izumi gave her a nod, they both smile at each other as Mai placed her hand onto Izumi belly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus onto the baby heart rate and open with a surprise on her face.

"Izumi, are you sure there's only one child in there?" Mai asks seriously as she continues to listen to the heart beats within her. Three heart beats, two were her children; while the other one was hers.

"I went to have an ultra sound with a doctor in a nearby village two months ago and that's what they said." Izumi answers with a surprised look. She hasn't gone to the other clinic since. She was able to get her prenatal vitamins here, so she didn't think it wasn't necessary to go back.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but there are two of them inside you." Mai said nervously, unknowing how Izumi would react.

"Kazu, have left me two precious gift before he left. Thank you so much Kazu." Izumi said as she began to tears up and caresses her belly in a loving way.

"Kazu? Is that your husband?" Mai asked.

"Yes, he's a wonderful man. He knew I don't like being by myself. He gifted me two children and he also gave a chance to meet you." Izumi said as tears began to fall on her cheek. This statement made Mai confused. Did her husband made it to heaven and send her through the time portal to meet her?

"I'll protect you." Mai said knowingly, if she were to be attack. It would be because of her. She was on the run, but being here is best covers she has right now.

"No, Mai, I want you to protect them." Izumi said as she takes Mai from her shoulder and placed it on to her large belly.

"Mai, I have abilities and I know my children will have them too. It wasn't a coincidence that I found you." Izumi said as her tears began to flow heavier.

"What do you mean?" Mai ask nervously and confusions.

"Mai, I had a vision. I saw you crying in the rain, it was place I recognized. I debated if I should go or not. I went because I couldn't stand to see you in that condition. I know we have just met, but we also have bonded. We both are two damaged souls who need a reason to go on. Mai, I need your help and I beg of you to help me." Izumi said as she cries. Mai began to think what was wrong with her. No matter where she goes tears began to fall.

Mai who was still kneeling confused, not knowing what to do. She took a deep breath and look into Izumi teary eyes.

"What do you need from me Izumi?" Mai asked earnestly. She promised herself, she promised her father she will do good. She's an angel, she couldn't break a promise. A promise is a deal and a trust between people.

"Mai, it wouldn't be long until the villagers find out that I have those abilities. There have been rumors going already claiming me as a witch. I'm just trying to save my children. Mai, I will do anything I can to help you. So please help me." Izumi begs as she held onto Mai hand that's still on her belly.

The young angel considers her choices. If she leaves now, she can still survive. Though if she leaves, she knows Izumi and her children will have no chances of her surviving. She already had sinned; she knew the promise she made will cause her to shoulder many more. Was she really willing to sins again for a woman she just met? She continues to ponder onto her thoughts until she hears the heart beats of Izumi children as she sensed the powers these children already carries even in the womb. These are the souls her father had created, they were still pure and yet to be tainted. If she walked away, she walking away from her father fondest creations. Humans are so easy to be influences to walk away from father's arm but father believe in them so much. Most humans are beyond futile but Izumi and her children was still in her father's arm. If she was to abandon them, she was abandoning her father. She couldn't do it, if it truly is a sin to follow your heart. I truly have sinned and will continue to sin. I can find my own heaven as long as still have father in my heart. Forgive me sisters, brothers. Most of all, forgive me father.

With that in mind, Mai takes her hand out from Izumi hold and lowered her hand with tears in her eyes.

"I promise; I will protect your children. I will do whatever takes to do so." Mai said as a single droplet fell as she already knew the consequences of the promise she just made.

"Thank you so much, thank you." Izumi whispers out. Relief that when she's gone, her children will have a chance at a life, she didn't have.

"Don't thank me, thank father." Mai said as she raises her hand to wipe there tears that fell from Izumi blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Izumi ask in confusion.

"Blue eyes in human kind are very rare, it meant that's you have been touched by heaven. You might think your abilities are a cursed, but they are bestowed for you by the heaven. Even through hard time, you are willing to sacrificed yourself for your children. Father would be so proud of his creations when he finds out." Mai said with a smile and thinks to herself. Some children are born with blue eyes but later change because heaven deem them unfitted. It was rare to find one and she was the one who found me; it was sign from above that I was fated to be here.

"Thank you for her, thank you for giving my children a chance." Izumi said as tears began to fall from her eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prologue 4**

 **Mai's (POV)**

A month has passed by since I have been living Izumi as her niece. The villagers here are quiet strange, when Izumi takes me to the market, they whisper and stare. Though the moment we glance at them, the advert their eyes away from us. I don't understand how Izumi live like this, no one would spoke to her. Some merchants wouldn't even want to do business with her. I wonder why Izumi wouldn't just move away, then she and her children would be safe. I thought to myself as I stare at Izumi as she waters her vegetable garden that's next to her large apple tree. I told her to let me do it for her since her belly now is much larger than before and makes things more difficult for her. Izumi stubbornness is something I never encounter before.

"Izumi, why do keep doing these things yourself. Please let me help you." I said as I walk toward her with a smile.

"Mai, I told you repeatedly. I can do it, don't worry." Izumi said with a smile as she continues to water her large vegetable garden.

"At least let me help you with something." I said with an earnest smile.

"Well, you can help me with the apples. I can't pick the apples really and I can't climb the small ladder well anymore." She said as she stops and look at the large apple tree that has a small ladder right next to me.

"Izumi, you been climbing that to pick the apples this entire time?" I said to her in shock. I cannot believe this woman! She made me promise to protect her children, but she's here trying to kill herself and her children for some apples. Father, please help me. I cried in my heart.

"I have to get to the apples somehow, the tree is getting taller and taller." She said with a smile as she continues to water her garden.

"Izumi, you should be more careful." I said as I went to grab a basket that laid on the side of the garden and goes to the tree.

"Mai, are your back feelings? It's not uncomfortable right?" Izumi said as she hints something.

 **Flashback**

It has been only a day since the angel and the human woman that's has been bonded together. Both who has a tragic past, bonded together for two precious souls.

"Mai, will you please go to one of the cabinet and grab me some tea cups?" Izumi said as she places a metal tea pot on the wood burner that's in the middle of the room.

"Yes, of course." Mai said as she goes to one of the cabinet, only to knock things down with her wings. As she tries to avoid the items that falling beside her, only to knock over more items down. All Izumi could do was to stare in awe on how much of her cooking ware, along of her other items seem to rain from her kitchen to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do any of this." Mai said as she spread her arm wide and pushes her wings together on her back so it doesn't spread out wide.

"Is there anything you could to hide your wings? You can't necessary have your wings when we go out." Izumi said with a sigh.

"Well, I heard that angels can fold their wings and insert then into your back but I haven't done it before." Mai said worriedly as she still holds on to her wings.

"Well, why don't you try it?" Izumi said as she grabs onto her hand and sat her down on the zabuton. She stays behind her and stare at her back that has a makeshift slit that were cut so her wings would fit through.

"I don't even know where to start though." Mai said worriedly as she looks down onto her hands that clutch together.

"Well, why try to pull your wings in?" Izumi said with a smile as she grabs onto the slit making Mai flitch as she continues to wiggle the slits to make more room.

"Ok, I'll try it." Mai said as she tries to wiggles her wings in as she grunted. It hurts, she thought as she continues to do it.

"You are doing great." Izumi said as she saw that her wings was getting as smaller. It was as her back was absorbing the wings back.

"It hurts, am I almost done?" Mai said with her eyes closes as she grunted.

"You are done." Izumi said with a smile as she saw the large slit are now empty and her back has fused together, making her back seems entirely normal.

"Thank goodness." Mai said as she let go of breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

 **End of flashback**

 **Mai's (POV)**

"I'm doing great, thank you. It's not uncomfortable but it's definitely odd. I'm so used to having this weight on my back, since its gone. It's hard to balance myself." I said with a smile as I continues my way toward the apple tree.

"It's definitely a change isn't it?" Izumi said with a chuckle as she placed her watering cane down and walks toward the many woven baskets laying around the backyard.

"Izumi, don't even think about helping me, I can pick these apples myself." I said with a smile as I climb onto the small ladder and reach for the apples.

"Don't worry Mai, I got it. I still to pick some vegetables or else we wouldn't have dinners." Izumi me said as she goes towards the carrot areas and lower herself to as a squad with much struggle.

"Izumi, really? You look like you going to give birth right there in that position." I said seriously as I watch her.

"Mai, I certainly do not enjoy this teasing of yours. I still have two months left." Izumi said worriedly.

"Sorry, but I don't think you should say that. They will arrive on their own when they are ready. You can say, they will come during the most unexpected time." I said with a smile as I continue to fill my baskets with the beautiful colored red apples.

"That's what I'm worry about. "Izumi muttered to herself with a frown as she continues to harvest the goods for dinner.

"I think I'll pick some flowers today." Mai said as she ignores what Izumi said and climbs down from the ladder. She walks with the apples fill basket in on arm and goes to the side of that wild white roses grows there to pick them.

"Mai, how are you enjoying my life here?" Izumi asks with a smile as she struggles to get up from her squads and wobbles toward her.

"I feel so normal here, I never thought I have the chance to live like this." I replied with a smile.

"I'm glad, I'm really sorry that it can't be like this always." Izumi said as she stared into my eyes with a sad smile.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer as I grab onto her woven basket that fill over flowing with vegetables.

"I did, unfortunately by the look of it. This life of ours will soon to be over." Izumi said as she let go of the basket with sorrowful eyes.

"Let's move, Izumi. Why stay here?" I asked truly wondering why we aren't leaving this town filled with people who left father's arm.

"Mai, don't ever say that again. This is my home. My husband died here, I have every reason to stay. I will not make them chase me away from my home and this is where I'll stay." Izumi said with determination and serious expression.

"You say that but you have every reason to leave, they are inside you. Izumi, I cannot force you to do anything but I can tell you that, what you are doing is quiet selfish." I said as I leave her standing there as I walk back toward the house.

"Yes, I know. I just want to selfish one last time. How can I leave my husband behind? My children deserve better than the life I can give them." Izumi said as she watches the wingless angel walks away from her and toward the house.

Mai had heard everything Izumi said and simply tighten her grip on the handles of the woven basket but continue to walking back inside the house.

You'll runaway and leave your children behind and leaving me to fend them from the world. No matter how you say it, I would not understand what you are thinking. How can you be so willing to let go of something you made together with what you call love? If love make someone crazy, I don't ever want to experience it.

"Izumi, I'll start preparing for dinner first." I said as I laid the baskets onto the kitchen counter without turning my back, but still very aware that she had wobble inside. I used to help Izumi cooking, so I can help her prepare the vegetables but that's about it.

"Thank you, I'll make tea." Izumi said as she wobbles to one of the cabinet to grab a can of tea leaves and heads to the middle of the house where the wood burning stove place. Izumi always makes sure the fire is always burning because there's no heater so it'll warm the place since it's near the fall and the temperature has been dropping.

"Mai, I know I'm being selfish but if I leave, it'll only to make things worse." Izumi said as she pours water from the pitcher into the tea pot.

"I don't know if that's than not having a mother?" I said as I washes the vegetables in the sinks.

"If I were to leave, the villagers will hunt for me. I am already label me as a monster. No matter where I go, they'll find me and get rid of me." Izumi me as she places the teapot onto the fire as it crackles from the woods.

"You'll not even going to try?" I said as I turn around and stare intently at her.

"If I were to run, I'll have to keep running. The children will never have a stable life." Izumi said as she returns the stare.

"I don't know what'll I can do for you." I said as I turn around and takes the vegetables out of the sinks to peel them.

"You don't have to do anything for me, I just want you to make sure my children will be ok." Izumi said as she rests her hand onto her large belly as she stares into the crackling fire.

"What should I do after that? I don't if I can take care of them." I said as I continues to peels the vegetables.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you, but if you can; will you take my children to my sister?" Izumi said as she run her back and forth with a smile.

"In America?" I ask in surprise, making me turn around and look at her in shock.

"It has been years since I met her, but I know she'll take them in." Izumi said never looking up from her belly.

"How will she knows that they are yours?" I ask as I return to finishes peeling the vegetables.

"When it's time, I want you to take this ring and give it to her. This ring belongs to my mother, before she passed. My sister saw her gave it to me on her death bed." Izumi said as she lifts her hand that she's wearing on her left ring finger.

"I will keep my promise." I said as I feel tear pools in my eyes knowing my time with the woman who has been so kind to her was limited and was near the end.

"Mai, will you be able to find her? I don't her address or anything." Izumi said worriedly.

"The ring you are wearing, I'll be able to trace it back to America, then I'll use the bond you have with your sister to find her." I said as I began to chop the vegetables on the cutting boards.

"Thank you, Mai. I have faith that my children will be safe in your hand." Izumi said with a smile as she looks at her belly lovingly.

"Sons, they are boys. Your children are sons." I said as I finish up cutting the vegetables and places them in a pot. Afterward I pour water in the water in the pot from the sink and carries the pot where Izumi was.

"I'll finish up the stew." Izumi said as she pulls the kettle from the fire onto a coaster, allowing Mai to place the pot into the fire.

"Izumi?" I ask in confusion as I placed the pot in the fire.

"Sons, my sister always wanted boys. I'm glad she's getting what she wanted." Izumi said she stir the pot with a ladle that I had bought for her.

"Will you name them at least?" I asked earnestly as I look at her.

"No, if I bound to them. They can see how I die, and I don't want that. Besides, I want my sister to be name them." Izumi said with a smile but her eyes seem to wavered with emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** Sorry for the late release. I have written this chapter twice, but it didn't fit in the future plot and didn't flow well. This is chapter actual took me nearly 3 weeks to finish. Do you like it? I'm having a difficult time connecting my storylines to the original. I would appreciate your feedbacks.

 **Prologue Part 5**

 **Mai (POV)**

A week have passed by since that conversation. Izumi said it's now September, so the leaves also have now started to change color. The leaves already started to fell, it's makes the scenery memorizing. Though for some reason my heart felt heavy.

"Mai, will you please go to the market and pick up some eggs for me?" Izumi said to me, snapping me from my mind.

"Eggs? Why do we need eggs?" I ask curiously. Since I been here, we haven't really had eggs. We bought meat before so we can make stews but even that was rare since money was hard to come by.

"I thought fry eggs would be nice." Izumi said as she wobbles her way toward me with a woven basket and some yen. Izumi belly now was as big as ever, but that made since as she was nearly full term.

"Alright, please wait for me if wants to get into troubles." I said as I take the basket from her and smile reluctantly. I didn't wish to trouble her with my worries, maybe it just me being paranoid.

"No, promises. Just make sure to be careful." Izumi said with a smile as she hands me the basket.

"Well, I'll be get going now." I said as I turn to leave and let the smile fell from my face. This is it, isn't it? I truly hope it's all in my head.

I continue to make my way to the villages as I ponders with my thought. I wanted to quickly get back to her so I decided to take a short cut that Izumi had shown me before. Even though it was a short cut, the view is quiet scenic as the sky was partly cloudy with the sun lowering behind the rice field. This place is so beautiful, yet so tainted. May father helps bless this place.

"It's like the sky before a storm." I muttered to myself as I look up at the sky as I continue to walk toward the village. I continue to walk with thoughts deep with my mind only to froze and drop the basket at arrival.

"Where is everyone?" I said as I look at the empty village. No children, no woman, no man, no animal, no one was here. Where's everyone?

"Izumi!" I screamed out in realization and turn around to run toward the Izumi house. As I continue to run, I tripped onto a piece of stone and fell.

"I'm so over this!" I said as I slam my fists onto the dirt ground as tears began to swells and fell from my eyes. I slowly got up and let out my wings, ripping the back fabric of clothes to pieces.

"I'm coming Izumi." I said with determinations and began to fly to her full speed. Please Izumi, please be ok. I repeatedly pray in my heart.

As I flew there, I can hear riots and shouting. Then screams and begging.

"Please, I beg of you. I am pregnant, please spare me and my children." Izumi screams loudly as it echoes loudly, allowing me to hear it.

"I'm almost there Izumi." I said as tears continues to pours as she continues to flew. Slowly, Izumi house came into view. There were all the villagers. Women, men, even children. All of them have some kind of weapons in their hand. Some carries sword, some carries farm tools, and some carries large pieces of rocks. In the middle of them all was an injured Izumi who was bleeding profusely from her head as she carried her belly. She was dripping blood from there, her legs had blood flowing down. The shocked had induced her into labor. She was standing there frighten in fear as a men lift up his hoe to strike her down with it.

"IZUMI!" I screamed out as she flew in front of her and hug onto Izumi. I bit onto my lower lips as I felt the hoe strikes my right shoulder and violently rip out.

"Mai?" Izumi in shocked as she saw what happen and my blood splatter onto her face.

"I promised you remember." I said as I turn around and glared at the villagers with my wings stained red as blood continues to pour from the wound. I bring my hand to the side and summon my sword that slowly appears in my hand.

"MONSTER! SHE'S A MONSTER!" The villager who held the hoe screams out as he saw the white wings and what had just happened.

"Leave now or else!" I said as I swing my sword towards them, ignoring all pains that's coming from my shoulder.

"WE WILL KILL ALL MONSTERS!" The villagers all cheered with their weapons in hand and chased toward her.

"Izumi, hang on. It'll be all over soon." She said to Izumi who's behind her, still staring at her large wound. She was aware that most of the flesh was gone, the bone was most likely showing. She took a deep breath and accepts the consequences of her promise. Blood will pour, not just from her but also from them. I will take responsibilities of these death father. They may have left your arms father but they are still your creations. I will keep my promise father, no matter what.

"Mai, you don't have to hurt them. If you do, I don't know what will happen to you." Izumi said as she grabs onto my arm as she was trying to stop me. I was an angel who was ready to destroy god's creations but I was willing to do it.

"How far do you actually think you'll make it in that condition? Let me bare the consequences of my action." I said as I yank my arms from her hold and run toward the villager closest to me and strike him down. The villagers did not back down, some began to run and some stayed. They held their weapon high and run towards me. Bodies fell onto the dirt ground, making a splash as it the puddles of blood.

"Mai, the babies!" Izumi yelled out as her body shakes as she carries her belly as her face twisted in pain.

"Hang on Izumi." I said as I flew toward her. I took her arm and put it around my shoulder making me winced in pain because of my wounded shoulder.

"I don't know of much longer I can go on." Izumi said as she grips on her belly tighten.

"Back off! BACK OFF!" I yelled out as I carries Izumi by the waist with one arm and using my other to hold on to my sword as I tries to distances myself from the villagers by walking backward toward the thick dense forest.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, BACK OFF!" I continue to scream as I carry Izumi deeper and deeper into the forest. The villagers stood in their places, not continuing as they witness the death of their neighbors. If they move, they know would lose more. After I knew the villagers wouldn't follow, I opened my wings and flew deep in the forest until we reach a large tree. I slowly put Izumi down was down who was now deathly pale with sweat dripping from her forehead as her eyes close.

"We are safe now, Izumi. You can now push." I said as I use my sleeve to wipe the sweat of her forehead.

"Mai, you look different." Izumi said as she pants as she were struggling to breath.

"I kept my promise." I replied with a heavy heart and look at Izumi with her reddish brown eyes and black wings behind her back. Even her hair tinted red, the reminder of what she did. She took responsibilities of her action, with that she fell. She fell from her father's arm and straight into the devil.

"I'm sorry." She said as tries to take in my new found appearances.

"Don't be, now push. You need to give birth, you lost a lot of a lot blood and you are grasping for air. There's not a lot of oxygen getting to them." I said as I kneel in from and spread her leg wide. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest. Please let everything be ok as I pray in my heart.

"I can't, I don't have the strength. I have already lost too much blood. You need to cut them out of me before it's too late." Izumi said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Izumi, you have to hang on. If I cut them out, I can't save you." I cried out as large tears drops fall from my eyes.

"Lani, please. I need you to do it." Izumi said with the determination. She was aware of what will happen to her but she didn't care.

"Thank you for everything Izumi, you taught me many things and I will make sure that they will be ok." I said as I allow my sword to vanish and summon a knife out.

"Thank you for being there for me." Izumi said with tears continues to falls even heavier.

"Here, bite onto this." I said as I picked up a piece of wood nearby and placed into her bite which she bites onto it tightly.

I kneel in front of her as I grips onto the knife tightly. My hand shakes violently as tears began to fall, only for me to wipe it with my sleeve. I took a deep and calm myself down. I slowly make the incision with my knife as I tries to block Izumi loud screams as it echoes through the forest. Blood began to pours out from the incision, worryingly I began to used my powers to slow down the bleeding. Izumi screams quiet down as I began to absorb her senses. I continue on as I feel the incisions and pain in my own body. I can't save her, but I can at least try to make Izumi last moments painless. I continue on with the goal in mind of keeping Izumi alive to at least hold her children. After what feels like eternity, both children are out and crying healthily.

"Izumi, you can at least cut the cord." I said as my bloody hand grab onto Izumi cold hand. I placed the bloody knife into her hand as I guide her to the cord and allows her to cut its.

"Thank you." Izumi said weakly smile as I placed the babies into her arms, allowing her to feel as her children warmth. I watched her hold onto her children, they both have stopped crying as they were savoring their mother's touch.

"I am sorry that I couldn't do more for you." I said as I look at her with tears in my eyes. I could have saved her, but I am no longer an angel of the lord. Which mean I no longer have the powers of light. I am now a fallen with limited knowledge of what I am.

"You did more for me than you think. You can give them a chance at a better life." Izumi said as she held onto her children with so much love in her eyes.

"They are lucky to have a mother like you." I said as I lean over and look at the babies in her arm. They look so peaceful. Even though they are just born, their eyes had already open. As they were savoring the moment, their eyes never left their mother.

"Mai, can you feel it? They are much more gifted than me. Which mean if the villagers ever find them, they'll be in great danger." Izumi said with worries as she looks at the two bundles of joy in her arms.

"They'll be powerful and they are greatly blessed." I said as I look at her blue eyes that matches the infants in her arms.

"I need you to take them to my sister. I got in contact with her, she has moved to California. She'll be expecting you." Izumi said slowly as she tries to catch her breath, the light in her eyes was dimming.

"I will, I promise. Is there anything I can trace back to them?" I ask with worries; as I don't know much of my new found powers.

"Their or my blood, when my sister moved. She moved my mother body to bury with her father in their family mausoleum which in the estate." Izumi said weakly as the grip on the babies in her arm loosen.

"Izumi, name them. God blessed them with powers because he knows they can handle it. You are their mother, no matter what." I said as I position her arms so the babies wouldn't fall from her hold.

"Mai, I don't think I have that right." Izumi said as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"You have every right to be bond with them, they are your son." I said giving her a serious look.

"Then allow me to be selfish one last time. The one with the gentle eyes will be Eugene, and the one with sharp eyes will be Oliver." Izumi said smiling with tear stained face as life began to fades from her eyes.

I leaned over to close her eyes when I sensed that her soul has begins to leave her body. I slide the ring from Izumi's finger and let it disappears in my palm. I picked up the infants from her arms and buddle them up with their mother's outerwear. I stumble as I stood up with the babies in my arms. It was hard to hold onto them since my shoulder was still badly wounded. After I did, I stand in front of Izumi body.

"They both took after you, Izumi. They have black hair and blue eyes just like you. They are quiet docile but I definitely see your other traits in their eyes. I can already see your stubbornness coming through." I said as tears continue to slide down my face while I look at the two bundle in my arms, their blue eyes both stared back at me. I slowly step back from Izumi with the promises in my arm.

"I'm sorry that this is all I can do for you." I said as I make Izumi body slowly disappears transform into vines that climbs on to the large tree. After her body was gone, white roses began to buds and began to blooms. This will keep your soul intact until I can reunite you with your children. I promise, I will give you a life with your children.

I began to trace the Izumi's blood that's still on me to California. After a while, I finally found it. With that, I spread my wings wide and flew into that direction. The infants began to cry but stopped when I look at them. I continue to fly for a few hours until we were above onto of the large estate. There was a lot of security down below so I flew around until I feel a spiritual energy that connected to the ring. There was a large stone balcony there with the door opens. There were lights coming out from it but there were also white curtains that covering the view. With that I began to lower myself down to the balcony and listen.

"Honey! Where's my clutch? we are running late!" A woman from inside yelled out.

"Have you check the night stand?" A man replies to the woman.

I closed my eyes and tries to sensed that they were the only two in the room. She was the woman I was looking for; she was the one. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath and walk inside holding the two bundle. I couldn't fold my wings in because of my wounded shoulder so it was still behind me.

"Are you Izumi sister?" I ask seriously as I walk toward them.

"Who and what are you?" The man said as he pushes the woman behind him and in a protective stance the moment he saw my appearance.

"Do you know who Izumi Taniyama is?" I asked once again as the boys stir in my arms.

"She's my sister." The woman said as she comes from behind the man.

"Honey, don't get to close to her." The man said as he grabs onto her arm so she wouldn't come near me.

"You are Mai, Izumi told me about you." The woman said as she takes her arm out of the man hold and comes closer to me leaving the man confused.

"I am and I made a promise to her and I can't fulfill it without your help." I said as I watch her come closer to me.

"Is that them?" The woman asks with tears in her eyes as she stops right in front of me.

"It is, it's her wish that you will raise them." I said as I allow her to move the fabric away from their face and get a better look at them. Slowly, the man walks up and stands right behind her.

"What's their name?" The woman asks as tears fell from her eyes and flow down her cheeks. The woman slowly raised hers hands as she grabs onto one of the infants and hold them, while the man who got the signal comes cautiously closer to me and hold onto the other.

"The one you are holding is name Oliver and the one in his arm is name Eugene." I said as I open my hand and the rings appears in my palms. Making the couple in front of me even more shock.

"Is Izumi at peace?" She asked as hold onto the child tightly.

"She is." I said to the woman in front of her.

"My name is Luella Davis and this is my husband Martin Davis." Luella said as she turns toward her husband, who nodded in her direction.

"This is Izumi's ring, please pass it down to them when there are old enough, along with this." I said as I pluck one of my black feather from my wings and hand it to them. I then realized that they couldn't take it since they are carrying the twins. I look around and saw the night stand. I slowly make my way from them and lay the feather and the ring there.

"Will you stay with us? At least until your shoulder heals up." Martin asks me with respects in his eyes.

"That would be unnecessary, I'll bandage it up and it'll heal soon enough." I said as I walk toward the walk out balcony.

"Where are you going?" Luella asks as she saw that I was leaving.

"Back to Japan." I said as I continued to walk to the balcony.

"Please stay, I can help you set things up." Luella yelled out right before I flew out making Oliver began to cry in her arms. I turned around and look back at her as she cooed at Oliver.

"Yes, we can. We'll help you get an identity and make arrangements for you to stay in Japan without a problem." Martin said as he walked next to Luella who was struggling to quiet down Oliver.

"I will take your offer with appreciations then." I said as I walk toward Luella and took the crying Oliver from her. Olly cries stopped the moment he was in my arms. Maybe I will stay for a little bit, at least until their new parents can handle their new responsibilities.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I wanted to make it up for you so I made two chapter into one for you. This chapter is still unedited like the rest, so feel free to point out note so I can fix it in the future. I hope you enjoy this update. Please review, follow and favorite. *(If you want) 3

 **Official Prologue**

 **Mai's POV**

 _(italics means Mai's thoughts.)_

 _It has been a couple of days now since I have arrived at Izumi's sister home. Luella has been incredibly kind, she has a doctor to stitches my shoulder up and bandaged the wound. Thanks to their efforts, my wounds are now completely healed with my wing neatly tucks back. She reassured that everyone here is her most trusted friends and allies. Everyone seems to be unreasonably calm with my arrival, except Martin. He seems to be a little hesitant but he seems to be warming up to me. Though his constant surveillances are starting to get on my nerve._

"Martin, if you like. You can hold Ollie." I said to the man who staring at me from the nursery door as I sat on one of the couch with Oliver in my arms as I bottle him.

"Don't mind him Mai, He's just jealous that Oliver wouldn't let anyone but you to hold him." Luella said from the cream couch next to me with Genie in her arms who's making loud suckling sounds from his bottle.

"I am not jealous, I am cautious." Martin said with a stoic expression as he stares straight to me.

"Martin, stop your silliness." Luella said in a scolding tone as she glares at him.

"It's ok Luella, it would be odd if someone isn't cautious with my arrival. Martin's protective nature is something I look for Ollie and Genie. Luella, your motherly nature will love and nurtures them. Izumi would be happy with you both caring for her sons." I said earnestly with a smile as look to Ollie who has been intently looking at me.

"I... we will love them and care for them. We promise." Luella said with a smile as she looks at me earnestly.

"I am cautious with you Mai, not because I deem you dangerous. It's because we have seemed many supernatural beings with our careers. I am cautious for future dangers." Martin said honestly as he softens his expression.

"Mr. Davis, I've some news on the stuff you asked me to do." Said a man that I do not recognized walked to stand next to Martin.

"William, what is it?" Martin said as he turns to talk to the man, named William.

"We have finished setting up with everything, Mai's passports are done. One for United State, One for Japan. We managed to get her dual citizenships. Afterward, we created her bank account and added deposits that connects to your bank account like you said." William reported seriously.

"What about the Japanese teacher, Fumiko and her housing?" Martin asks.

"Ms. Hachi has been informed about the situation and the housing is complete. A normal two bedrooms' condo, nothing that would raises alarm" William stated clearly.

"Both girls bank account?" Martin continues to ask.

"Ms. Hachi account was deposits 10 years of comfort living in japan, while Ms. Taniyama account was added infinite." William stated once again.

"Good, good. Advise her that Mai will arrive when Oliver and Eugene enter early schooling. Approximately, 6 years or so." Martin said, as William was on cue. He simply nodded and quickly left. Never saying a word to me or Luella.

"I'm staying here?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"We assumed that you wanted to be here for Oliver and Eugene, for at least their early years." Martin said with a slight smile, matching the large smiling Luella have on.

"Thank you, I would love to. I really appreciate that." I said with a thankful smile.

"As the matter of your identity, what would you like to do?" Luella ask nervously as she look behind me, dark wings would've be there if I didn't hide them.

"I think they both should be spare of that knowledge." I said as I look at the bundle in my arm and Luella.

"Are you sure?" Luella asks in concerns.

"Yes, for their safety. I think it would be best." I answer with a slight smile.

"What about Izumi's ring and your feather? When should I give it to them?" Martin ask as it were a reminder.

"I'll let you guys decides on that." I said with a smile. I trust them with that responsibility.

"I think we should wait until wait until they are adults." Martin said as a matter of fact.

"If we can wait that long, I have a feeling that they are going to be just as mischievous as Izumi." Luella said with a chuckle as she coos the bundle in her arms.

"You are probably right." I agree with a giggle as both bundles start make grunting sounds as they were voicing their thoughts on our conversations.

 _Happy times passes by fast. Quickly Ollie and Genie grew up. Right before my eyes, from infants' stage to now their current stage. I was supposed to leave earlier but I couldn't bring myself to. I stayed much longer than I should be. It has been 9 years; 9 years since they've been born, 9 years since I arrived here, 9 years since Izumi died. 9 years has passed quickly in this world. It was time for me to leave them. I am already started to age again._

"Maiiiii." Genie calls out for me, snapping me out of my day dreams; bringing me back to the mansion's garden.

"Hello Genie, Hi there, Ollie." I said as I turn around to face them.

"Hello Mai." Ollie said with a slight amused mix in his stoic expression.

"What are you doing on here in the garden Mai?" Genie ask as he look around the large well-groomed garden. Though they are specifically in an area that was grown with only white roses.

"White roses are my favorite flower." I said with a smile as I watch Ollie goes into one of the bush as he carefully picks one and slowly walk towards me.

"You look best with white roses." Ollie said as he stops in front of me and gently tucked the rose in my hair that has grown quiet long, almost reaching the floor. Though it's not the only thing that has changed. So has Ollie, He has gotten taller, almost as tall as me.

"No fair Ollie! Mai is mine!" Genie yelled out as he pulled his brother away and cling onto me.

"Don't call me Ollie." Ollie said with a slight annoyed tone.

"Mai, soon we going to be taller than you. Why is that?" Genie asked as he continue to hug me. Even without looking at his face, I can tell he was serious. I tighten my grips on his shirt, and looked up, meeting Ollie eyes who was also just as serious. Everyone was aging, everyone but me. They were bound to ask.

"I cannot tell you why, but you just going have to trust me." I said as I opened my arms so Ollie can also enter the hug. Who understood and came into my arms.

We continue to hold each other for a while until we noticed the sun had begun to set. We let go of each other, together we go back in the house. Just in time for dinner. In this large table sat with me and Ollie on both my sides. Along with Luella, Martin, William and Ms. Fumiko.

 _Today was the day that I was going to break the news to Ollie and Genie. If I could tell them my departure anyway._

"Luella, you outdone yourself. Tonight's dinner is delicious." I said with a smile to her.

"Thank you Mai, today's I tried to make stew with the recipe you given me." Luella said as her glitter with excitement. It was Izumi recipe.

 _Dinner went smoothly with small chatter here and there. Though there was one person who didn't spoke a word, Ollie. Eugene was also quiet as usual. It seems they already knew that tonight was different than other nights._

"Today's dessert is something simple, but also delicious. It's Mai's cute little apple rabbits." Luella said with a bright smile as a maid places individual small plates of apple rabbits in front of everyone. Everyone eyes lighten up, especially Ollie and Genie.

 _It was their favorite, I wanted them to be unknowingly know their mother. Apple rabbits, stews, white roses. Small things that's very much Izumi._

"You added something to this, it always tasted slightly florally." Martin said as he picks up his fork to eat the apple rabbit.

"I added a little something that a close friend of mine do. It was her signature flavor." I said with smile as I eat the apple rabbits from my plate.

"With you gone, I wouldn't get to eat this for a while. You should tell me the recipe." Martin said then pause after realizing what he just said. The once chattered dinner table got quiet.

"I can't tell you the secret ingredient now." I said jokingly as I try to change the subject.

"Mai, you gotten taller. We should go shopping soon." Luella said with a smile.

 _She was right, I've look like an 8 years old for a long while now. I was aging again. This was my last aging process, meaning I would age like a human until I would be fully grown. Which was 16 to 19. Though If I age now, Ollie and Genie would be a year old than me physically._ *(Mai body was frozen in time, until now; she had the appearances of an 8 years old.)

"I would love to Luella." I said with a smile, Luella always wanted to play dress up. Even attempting to put dresses on Ollie and Genie when they were babies.

"Oliver, Eugene, you are 9 years old now. Do you feel any different?" Martin asked as he were hinting something.

 _Their powers should fully awaken soon, which mean I can't stay. I will only intensify it._

"If you are asking about our abilities father, you already know." Oliver said with a stoic expression.

"He meant that, our powers are increasing but we are getting better at controlling it." Eugene said with a smile.

"I see, I'll find someone to teach you more controls and whatever you want, just come to me." Martin said with a small smile, making the boys response with a nod.

"Mai, what did you do to this our apple rabbits?" Eugene ask curiously as he continues to eat his apples.

"Don't try to lie, we can sense energy from them." Ollie as finishes his last bite of his apple piece.

"Beside the secret ingredient, I soaked them with holy water and protection prayers." I said with a smile.

 _Though it was half-truths. The secret ingredient was the white rose petals, but I also added a protection shield for them while I'm away. I wanted to make that they are safe while I am far from them._

"We know there's more to it but ok." Genie said with a slight smile while Ollie just shrug; leaving me to smile as if I were playing dumb.

"Are you leaving?" Ollie asked serious as he stare straight into my eyes.

"I am." I replied honestly.

"When?" He asked again.

"Tonight." I answered.

"You were going to leave without a farewell?" Genie ask with a sadden expression.

"Farewells are for those who wouldn't return." Ollie said with angry expression.

"I wouldn't be visiting." I said in a low whisper.

"You aren't coming back?" Genie asked in a surprise tone.

"I will find you. You are mine." Ollie said seriously with a determine expression.

"No fair, Mai is mine." Genie said as he glares at Ollie.

"Alright both of you, that's enough. Let's be civil on Mai last night together." Luella said in amusement seeing her son bickering over the angel in between them.

"Think it as hide and seek, whoever find Mai first; will get her." Martin said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to win!" Said Genie with determination.

"A clue first." Ollie said seriously as he looks at his father.

"She'll be in the land of the rising sun." His father said with a smirk. He was clearly giving them her direct location.

"An idiot like you wouldn't understand." Ollie said, clearly directed to Genie who's grunted.

"I will await both of you with open arms." I said with smile to the both of them.

Dinner quickly came to an end. I was now in the boys' room bidding my goodbyes.

"You are forbidden to say goodbye." Genie said seriously as he looks intently into my eyes.

"I'll find you no matter what." Ollie said as held onto my hand as he was making a promise.

"Then I'll see you later. I promise." I said with tears filled eyes. I grab onto both of their hand, I slowly let go and turn to leave the room.

"Do not forget our promise, Mai." I heard Ollie said as I close the door right behind me.

I was now on Luella and Martin private that's heading to japan. Ms. Hachi was with me, telling me that I was going to start school as an elementary student with her as my guardian.

"Mai, with you going to be a part of the human society. We thought we would change your appearance a little bit." Luella said as she looks at me intently.

"It'll also be hard for people to recognize you. Though it would've been better if we changed your name too." Martin said a matter of fact.

"No, you can cut, color, whatever you want with my hair but I'm keeping my name." I said with determination. I want Izumi to be a part of my journey.

"Martin let it go, the boys don't even know Mai last name. It'll be fine." Luella scolds Martin who was now slightly annoyed.

"This is your eyes contacts; this is a light brown. It'll cover your dark red eyes." Martin said as he had me a bag containing several pairs.

"Do I have to wear them?" I asks as I pull a pack out to look closely.

"It'll help you to hide your identity better, Fumiko will supply you them so you'll never run out." Martin replied as he looks at me intently.

"I'll wear them for now, but when I am bigger and stronger. I can temporary change my appearances myself." I said, making everyone in the plane uncomfortable as the subject of me not being human is rare.

"Your hair is really long and dark, I think we should cut it back to back like it was, when we first met you and dye it to a brown color. We should also perm it straighter." Luella said as look at my long wavy ebony hair.

"Alright that's fine. How will I maintain it until then?" I ask as I play with my long dark locks. It'll at least take me 3-4 years before I could gain more powers. I only maintain a quarter of powers as I am now, a mere child.

"Worry not, until then, Ms. Fumiko here would take you to a salon that allies with us weekly to keep it maintain. No one will notice a thing." Luella replies me with reassurances.

"You can stay with Fumiko until you are physically old enough to get your own place, though you'll still have to finish your schooling." Martin said as he hands me a large brown envelope.

"Inside the bag has everything you'll need. Cellphone, money, citizen card, ID, passports, credit cards, etc." Luella explains as I open the envelope to look at the item within it.

"The credit cards will be pay for, monthly. You can spend on whatever you want." Martin said as I look at the two black cards that I pulled out from the bag.

"I also have something for you. I think you would appreciate this more than anything in that bag." Luella said as she hands me a much smaller white envelope.

I slowly ripped the envelope open and empty the content into my palm. The moment my eyes lay on it, tears started to swell as I hold it tight in my hand.

"Thank you so much." I said with tears flowing down my cheek.

"I've send some of my men to take care of Izumi place. I've the lock changed, but I thought you should've the key that Izumi used." Luella said with a smile as she places her hand on my back to console me.

 _The key was meaningless and has no value to many people. It was nothing compared to the item that was in the large envelope. Though to me, it was more valuable than any objects. It was the key to her home with Izumi; her family. This key was her treasure._

" _Please be seated and buckle up. The plane will be landing shortly. Destination, Tokyo, Japan."_

"We will miss you Mai, we will visit you as often as we can." Luella said as she hugs me tightly while Martin simply patted me on the shoulder.

"We've already your schools, and your housing. If you need anything, I placed us on speed dials." Martin said with slight wavered voice as he were trying to put up a brave face.

"I'll be going now." I said with a smile as a deport the plane.

"Please do not worry Mr. and Mrs. Davis, I will take care of Mai." Ms. Fumiko said as she respectfully bows to them before exiting the plane.

"Why did we have to go to the stupid conferences! I want to see Mai off in the house!" Luella screams as the plane door closes to refuel and departures.

 _After 5 years or so, I now maintain half of my powers; so I can now change my appearances. I no longer needed to wear contacts or dye my hair to maintain it. Though I still have to go weekly to maintain my hair length. Time passed by quickly. I enjoyed going to school. I made friends, at times; I feel almost human. Luella and Martin come to visits me once or twice a year. We would catch up, with Luella and I would go shopping. Every though Luella always vague when she talking about Ollie and Genie. Though she always ends the conversation with "They are very handsome." Whiles Martin always saying. "We must have the game be fair for everyone." It seems that they are taking the game of hide and seek more serious than I thought. Besides that, everything is normal as it can be. Last year, I've asked if I moved out to my own place. Even though Luella and Martin allows me to have access to the cards and money. I didn't feel need the need to get a large place. Instead, now I am residing in my cozy studio condo. Its tiny but its mine. I can't believe it has already been 8 years. I haven't heard from Genie or Ollie beside from Luella and Martin. Besides that, I haven't spoken to Luella and Martin for a couple of months now. Every time I went to call them to check up on Ollie and Genie, I only get William. William words always the same and it always sounded vague and rehearsed. "Luella and Martin is very busy at their university of paranormal with new researches, Mr. Oliver and Mr. Eugene is perfectly fine. Goodbye now, Ms. Mai" I hope everyone is safe._

 **Chapter 1**

 **April, Thursday** **Audiovisual Classroom**

It was completely dark inside a classroom. A blue penlight's glow was moving around. A light that's too weak to illuminate the entire room. The blue light shone on the floating silhouette of the girl, who's holding the penlight.

"It's raining outside. The voice of the young girl is sweeping somewhere throughout the lonely sounds of the falling rain." Yuri said.

"...This is a story I heard from my uncle." Yuri continues.

"One summer my uncle went to the mountain with a friend. They walked, aiming to see the summit of that mountain." The girl paused for a moment, before continuing again.

"...And you know, the weather was nice, but they lost their way, even though they had been there before. They should have arrived to the top in about three hours, but no matter how much they walked, they couldn't reach as it may seem, they kept on walking, and then a completely unknown mountain ridge appeared above them and they couldn't understand where they were anymore. Anyway, under these circumstances they decided to return and took the way from which they came, but after they walked for a while the same place appeared before them. No matter how many times they walked that way, they always came to the same ridge. Eventually it got dark and they had no choice, but to camp at that place." As she told the story, making the two other girl silhouette quiet with the lips tighten.

"Night came. They sat by the camp-fire, chatting, when they heard a man's voice. A voice asking for help. The two of them looked around for the voice's owner, but couldn't see anyone. Trying to call for him didn't give a result either. And just when they thought that it was just their imagination, they heard the voice again. This time it was closer than before, they searched again, but still there was no one same thing happened many times again, and the voice was steadily closing in to them. At the end the voice got so close to them that it was coming from the campfire. Breathing and footsteps could be heard but still they couldn't see anyone there. As anyone would, they got a very bad feeling about that, so my uncle's friend began chanting a 'namuamidabutsu' prayer. All the sounds started to tone down. The two of them couldn't sleep that night at all and waited for dawn. In the morning they realized that near the camp there was a cairn."

"A cairn?" One of the girl ask in confusion.

"Yeah. When a man died in the mountain, they piled up some stones at that place instead of a grave. That's called a cairn. Well, you see, that cairn was about an average man's height. It was impossible to miss it. Still they didn't notice it the day dead person must have felt lonely and tried to invite them...or something like that. I still wonder what could have happened if my uncle's friend didn't do the 'namuamidabutsu' prayer." Yuri said as she finished her story, leaving the rain's sound to be the only sign of activity around us.

She quietly turned off the penlight. Another two lights remained inside the room.

"Next is Mai." Keiko suggests from the darkness.

As the expert, I started my story.

"...It's a story I heard when I was a grade student. On a street at night there was a woman going back home. That was in the Autumn, so her body got cold midway and she felt she needed to go to the toilet. She was just passing near a park and thought she could use the public toilet there. Public bathroom at night doesn't feel right, does it? Because it's dark and all... Although she didn't want to, she went into the restroom. Then, she heard a voice calling out of thin air." I said as I made my high-pitched voice tremble.

"'Do you want a red coat?' 'No-o!' Someone screamed. That woman was totally frightened and left the restroom. But somehow the door was stuck. The door jolted and again she heard the same voice, 'Do you want a red coat?'. She hit the door with all her might, but it didn't open. And when she heard the voice for the third time she answered,'No, I don't want it'. Right after that the door opened quickly."

No one could speak. Only a weak rough noise of breathing mingled with the sound of the rain is audible. I paused before I continuing the story.

"The woman got out of the restroom in a haste and was so scared that she just couldn't go home by herself, then she saw two patrol policemen passing by. She greeted the policemen and told them about what happened while going home. They told her, 'That was probably a molester who had hidden himself somewhere inside the bathroom. We can't catch him by ourselves.', so she had to go inside again. Before she entered the toilet again the police man told her 'When the voice asks you again, please say yes.' Then the woman entered the toilet and soon after that she heard the creepy voice say 'Do you want a red coat?' She, as instructed, answered with 'Yes'. And at the same instant a terrible scream filled the midnight silence. The door opened quickly, and the woman there was dead."

*Raindrop sounds. Just raindrops...*

"She was covered in red just like she was wearing a red coat. She was dyed in deep red blood. Her body was pierced so that it looked like the pointer of a compass, full of small holes everywhere."

Everyone screamed.

"No!"

"Waah!"

Hearing the screams, I turned off the penlight. Only one light was left. Only one blue light was still shining...

 _It was Michiru turn to tell her story._

"It's a story about the old school house..." The blue light is shining on Michiru's hair, illuminating her face creepily as she begin her story.

"Mai, have you heard the story of the old school building?" Michiru asks. I turn my face, shaking my head in a negative answer as her reply.

"Strange. At the ex-school building there is a wooden building at the opposite side of the sports ground. The half-collapsed building." She started with a slight pause.

"...So. It wasn't collapsed. That's where the reconstruction stopped." Michiru continued.

"Why...?" I squeaked out.

"Curse..." Michiru smiled like a ghost with one simple reply.

"C-c-curse?" The three of us repeated with a shudder.

"Yes...That building was cursed... a lot of strange incidents happened there. Every year a teacher and a pupil died there... Was it a fire or an incident, only bad things happened there." Michiru continued.

 _I saw that right after I entered this school. The old building had half-collapsed. It was full of broken glass and walls around. Really, that building is a scary place._

"The new school building was built ten years ago. That time, when they had to demolish the old building to start the construction, strange things happened. A machine stopped and workers got ill. But still they tried to break the west wall, and the roof fell down. All the way from the second floor. All of the workers on the first floor died." Said Michiru.

 _Diseases, injuries, incidents..._ _maybe it is on cursed land. I should go and see if I can help._

"Thereupon the construction was suspended. It was left like that, with the west side collapsed, for a long that unpleasant things continued to happen. A child from the neighborhood was found dead in the ex-building, three days after that a teacher committed suicide there...The demolition was restarted last year in order to rebuild the gym. But again only the half of it got demolished, before the work got suspended. The same as last time. A machine broke, a worker got..." Michiru paused to build suspense in her story.

 _...huh._

"Once a truck went out of control and drove through the sports ground during class. Two students died and seven were severely injured. It was on the newspapers too." Keiko added.

 _...I don't like this._

Michiru continues on in a low voice.

"My senpai's friend saw a man's ghost at the ex-building...A person's white shadow was looking at her from the second floor, she said. The road around the school fence isn't a place to walk at night. When I was walking my dog at night at that street I felt someone looking at me. When I turned around, from the window of a half-collapsed classroom a white silhouette was..." Michiru pauses again.

"It can't be..." Keiko raises her voice.

"It's true. ...and that person was waving his hand like he was inviting me. I got the feeling that I shouldn't go inside the old school so I left staggering on my feet." Yuri said as a matter of fact.

"A-and..?" I ask nervously.

"That's all. When I started walking, my dog burst out barking with great energy, so I got back there. I looked again at the window, but the person wasn't there anymore." Yuri replied.

"Hyaa..." I let out a breath of relief.

"...I'm turning it off." Michiru said quietly. The room got quiet again.

With a weak sound Michiru's penlight disappeared. The vicinity was wrapped up in the darkness and the sound of the rain.

Keiko says with a hazy voice from inside the darkness.

"One..." Her voice is trembling. After we tell the ghost stories and turn off the lights we have to count upwards from one. The last one should be a ghost.

"Two..." Yuuri's voice.

"Three..." Mine.

"Four..." Michiru's low voice.

There are four of us await anxiously. Are we about to hear a fifth voice? We strained our ears.

*Raindrops*

"Five" Said an unknown voice.

KYAAA!

We all screamed, horrified at once. We fell into panic with agonizing cries. 

_What was that!?_ _This voice!?_ _I'm an angel but I do NOT like ghost!_

"No-o, no-o" We all screamed out as we hold on to each other in a tight embraces.

At that instant, the dark room was lit up. Near the door there is a light switch. Under the small green light there is a group of unsociable looking students among the desks. In the school basement there is a Audio-Video room, that's where we are. We turned around, and saw a tall boy standing near the door, looking at us with interest. He has an impressively beautiful face. His hair as dark as night, and a deep gloomy look in his eyes. With well-matched black clothes. His white face and hands are like the melting moonlight inside the twilight abyss. Without a uniform.

 _Is he an exchange student?_ _Have I met him? He looks familiar._

"W...was that you?" Keiko asked as nervously as we all let go of each other.

"Yes... did I do something wrong?" The boy replied with a nice peaceful voice.

"Ahh, that surprised me. I thought I was going to die." Michiru said as she sits back down in relieved.

"Excuse me. The lights were off so I thought there was nobody in here, but suddenly I heard voices... so I just.." The tall boy said before behind cut off by Keiko.

"That's... it's alright!" Keiko says joyfully as she runs toward him.

"Are you an exchange student?" Michiru asked cheerfully as she walk up to him.

"...is it like that, I wonder..." Said the tall boy, after a slight pause.

 _What's with the pause?_

"A first-year?" Michiru asked again with the same cheerful tone.

"...I'm seventeen this year." The tall boy replied.

 _A strange way to answer, most people would just say that they are a senior._

"So, you are a senpai." Keiko says that with a lively voice. She is the kind that is attracted only by the looks. Actually this guy is really handsome. A tall figure. Long legs too. And again, a beautiful face.

 _...But I kind of feel something weird from him. It's just a feeling, but I can tell that there'_ _s something suspicious about him._

"We are sorry to have surprised you too! We were telling ghost stories." Michiru says with a smiling face.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" He said and smiled.

Everyone screamed in delight, beside me.

"Please, please... Sit here." Michiru said as she pulled his arm.

"What's your name?" Keiko asked as she pull onto his other arm.

"Shibuya..." The tall boy replied awkwardly.

"Shibuya-senpai, do you like ghost stories too?" Keiko's eyes formed a heart at that moment.

"Sort of." He replied with a slight smiled.

 _Everyone screamed happily again, but after all I had this feeling of unrest coming from him. I wonder why, but I_ _still feel there was something odd about him._

"Shibuya-san..." I said, as he turned to my direction.

 _Mm? As I said his face was expressing a smile. But I felt it. This guy had something hidden under the surface. His eyes aren't smiling._

"What are you doing in a place like this?" I asked curiously.

"I had something to take care of." He replied stoically.

"Then do it faster, because we're going home now." I said with an annoyed expression.

"Eeh!" Keiko and Michiru exclaimed, dissatisfied. Even Yuri who has been quiet until now, pulls on my uniform.

"That's Mai...Don't worry about it senpai. What is it that you have to do here? We will help you!" Keiko and Michiru said as they continue to tug on both sides of his arms.

"...Ah, it's only some tape dubbing..." Shibuya-senpai said as he once again forces his smile.

"The truth is, I'm in a hurry right now. How about, next time you tell ghost stories, you let me join in?" Shibuya-senpai added, still with his strained smile.

"Then, tomorrow after school!" Keiko said as she wags her imaginary tail.

"Alright. Where?" Shibuya-senpai asked.

"Our homeroom! Room 1-F!" Michiru replied with a cheerful smile.

Shibuya-senpai nodded with his strained smiled, then bowing his head in assent.

"Okay, then we are off. Goodbye." Michiru said as she stood in an unusually graceful manner.

"Take care." Shibuya said with his forced smile.

"Yess.( )" Keiko said as she turns to leave.

 _Everyone was in high spirits, Keiko and the others were pleased with themselves, but for me, I was the only one unsatisfied and thinking about what had just happened in the A/V room._ _Why was he so familiar?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am trying to get better at updating and I will try to do it every Friday. Please follow, favorite, and review.

 **Chapter 1.2**

The following day had nice weather and the sakura trees on the road to school were forming a beautiful white tunnel.

 _Along with the nice weather I, for some reason, was feeling better too. In the morning, when I saw the sky clearing away and the sun rising, I suddenly felt myself full of energy, and went to school earlier than usual. I was passing through the tunnel of roadside sakura trees on my way to school when I suddenly felt like seeing the old school building._

The old school building was standing on the opposite side of the sports ground facing the new one. A wooden, half-demolished building. A building that had many bad rumors going around about it. Everyone considered it a haunted mansion.

 _Are the rumors true? I decided to go in and check it out. Maybe it is true. Being abandoned for a long time, the windows are clouded in dust. More than half of them are broken so one could see the gloomy inside of the school beyond them. Dark hole openings in the windows. I feel something different from these holes, like they belong to another place, a different world than the one I know._

A distorted tiled roof. Half of the building is covered in a blue sheet. That originally beautiful blue color is soiled too, deeply ruined. I approached the old school building. The entrance way has an old-fashioned door with a glass window, which is clouded and broken too. A transparent vinyl put there is looking rather lonely.

I peeped in through that window with curiosity.

" _Please there be no ghost."_ I prayed inside my heart.

Inside the entrance way the color of dusk is dominating. A worn out shoe shelf disposed to the faint light is standing there like a gravestone. A terrible amount of dust. A spider's nest. Its threads are dusty too. A completely dilapidated building. Broken glass is scattered on the floor, something that looks like an old bowl, and other garbage is all over the place. Ruins. Dilapidated building. A haunted house. An old school building of bad rumors.

As I look deeper into one of the "peep" hole. I suddenly notice a strange thing inside the entrance way.

 _What is that? It looks like a large black electronic. After a closer look, I realized that it was a large video camera that's sitting on top of a tall tripod. I wonder what it's doing here. I should go check it out._

Spontaneously, I put my hand on the door knob. The door knob had aged greatly and hasn't been touched for a while. It was covered in dust and the smooth surface has gone rough. As I turn the know with a twist, the door opens with a loud unpleasant creak. I entered right after I opened the door.

 _As I thought, it's a video camera. It can't be... someone lost this? … Or was it placed here?_

I cautiously moved closer to the camera so I can investigate it.

 _Why would there be a camera?_

 _This thing totally puzzles me. The old school house was abandoned years ago, yet there's a video camera here. This is like seeing a large elephant in a small room._

I wanted to inspect the camera so I reached my hand toward the camera, but before I could've touch it. A voice from behind me broke the air of silence.

"Who is it?" A man's sharp voice.

The old building was dilapidated and dark. As the building was hollows, the man loud voice echoes throughout the decayed building. Unfortunately, I was taken surprised by it. I wasn't just surprised; I was so shocked that I literally jump to the point of nearly crashing on to the book case. The old shoe shelf starts to swayed forwards me, out of the corner of my eyes. I saw a tall man figure at the doorway. I try my best to avoid the shelf that was inclining closer to me. At the spur of the moment I trip and fall and the shoe shelf collapses grazing my uniform skirt, on top of that it directly hits the video camera...

I take a deep breath and exhaled.

 _That was a close one. Though, how did I escape that? I pretty sure I didn't used my powers. How am I not under that shelf?_

After exhaling a few more time, I look up to stare into the scene that playing in front of me

 _Not good. The shoe shelf was complete broken. It was no longer on the wall, instead its lying on top of a man. Ahhh, how did this happen? Mai, how could've you let a human broke your fall? I can't believe this is actually happening. Stop thinking Mai, go help him idiot!_

"Are you alright?" I asked as I rushed over to him. Just as I do that, there was another voice coming from behind me.

"What's wrong?" A man said.

The one who rushed over here from the door was someone I had seen before. It was the exchange student who made me feel unrestful since yesterday. Shibuya. Today he isn't wearing a uniform either, instead he's wearing another all black outfit. After noticing the scene, he quickly ran over to check the collapsed man near me.

"Lin?" Shibuya san asks as he noticed me. As soon as he met my eyes, he gave me an intense stare before questioning me.

"What happened?" He asked as he continued to stare at me intensely.

"Ah, that's…" I stutters, though just when I was about to answer the fallen man raised his body.

"Are you hurt?" Shibuya san asks him.

"Yes..." Lin mutters as a reply. When the he raised his head, His long forelocks covered the upper parts of his. Though that was a visual of a bright red trail flowing down.

"…Did you cut yourself somewhere?" I asked nervously.

As it was on que, the blood flows down to his chin and begin dripping; forming a circle of dots on the floor.

 _Clearly he's bleeding Mai, why are being so stupid._

"I am very sorry! I was surprised and..." I said as I tried to help him, though just as I did. Shibuya san calmly pushes my hands away. He then, started to check the conditions of the man injury. Who's still underneath the shoe shelf...

"It's just a small cut... Do you feel pain anywhere else?" Shibuya san ask as he lift the book case of him.

"I am alright." The injured man said as he gets up. Though he had a little when he put his weight gets onto one of his leg.

"Can you stand? How are your legs?" Shibuya san asks as he notice the man discomforts.

"…Everything is okay." Lin replied after a slight paused but you could tell he wasn't. He was getting more pale, there was also sweats that had begun to form on his form on his forehead.

"I am really sorry. But suddenly hearing your voice I was totally surprised..." I apologized as I felt even more guilty.

"He already told you, it's okay", Shibuya says in a cold voice, with equally cold look. Which I counter with an even colder look.

"We met yesterday, didn't we?" I stated.

"That's right." Shibuya san simply replied.

 _I know I injured the man and I shouldn't be rude. Though how can I just let him treat me this way? Just because you have ...blue eyes… A child of heaven…_

"What's more important now is, is there a hospital or a doctor nearby?" Shibuya san ask, cutting off my thoughts.

"There's a clinic close the school's gate..." I replied as I try to calm myself down.

"Take me there." Shibuya san ordered as he support, who I assumed was his friend on his shoulder. I tried to help him but he pushes my arms away.

 _What's with this guy?! I am just trying to help!_

"I'm fine. Your help is unneeded." He said to me with a glared.

 _...This guy... What's with his attitude. In the first place all this happened because you scared me like that. And I, like a kind person, lent you a hand… Not just that! You are a child of heaven, what's with your attitude!_

"Lin, can you walk?" Shibuya san asked as he supports Lin on his shoulders.

"Yes, I am okay." Lin said shaky breaths.

"What's your name?" Shibuya san asks as he turn his face to look at me.

"Taniyama..." I replied nervously.

"Then, Taniyama-san, I will be alright from here on, you can return to the classroom." Shibuya said coldly.

"But…" I said before getting cut off.

"I should let you know that the school bell just rang." Shibuya said with a cold stare.

 _What? I got up early and I'm still late? Getting up early, being scared to death, these two guys almost freaking me out and on top of that I'm late for school? I should have never approached the old building. As I thought, this place is full of bad luck! Even though I ran in all my haste I was totally late for school. And as if to finish me off, the teacher had to scold me in front of the whole class... It couldn't get any worse. Thanks to this I was in a bad mood throughout the whole day._

School FINALLY ended and when I was about to go home, Keiko and the others gathered around my desk.

"Hey, Mai, are you going home?" Keiko asks with a smile.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Weren't we going to meet with yesterday's exchange guy?" Yuri asked with a slight smile.

"Shibuya san?" I asked.

"Yes, let's meet him." Michiru said excitingly.

 _Don't joke around. I don't want to see that guy's face for a while._

"I'm going home." I said as I got up to go.

"Why? Mai... You've changed." Keiko whines.

"What a weirdo you are. That guy's got a godlike coolness, don't you think so?" Keiko said as Michiru nods agreeing to her whining.

 _No, I don't. They are too excited._ _I too, think he's got a pretty face, but that's all._

"Well, that's fine. The lesser rivals, the better." Michiru said with a grin.

"That's right. We'll be the only ones to enjoy his enchanting eyes." Keiko happily.

"You really don't want to come?" Yuri said worriedly.

"Are you sure? You were quite interested yesterday." Michiru said as she runs her hand down her uniform as an attempt to smooths it. Though it seems that was the end of the conversation as Keiko quickly changed the topic noticing that I made up my mind on that.

"But I was really surprised yesterday. The atmosphere was so tense wasn't it? I thought that ghosts had appeared for real." Keiko said with a slight giggle.

"Me too." I said with a smile.

"Today, we'll tell stories again." Michiru said mischievously.

"But where? We won't get in the right mood here. What about we borrow the A/V room again?" Keiko asked seriously.

 _You're really into it, aren't you?_

"Yeah, it isn't dark enough here. The A/V room? The school's mixer room." Michiru suggests.

"That sounds okay." Keiko agrees dejectedly, just as someone cut off our conversation.

"Wait a minute." Our class rep, Kuroda Naoko-san said.

She's always looks nervous. Even though I had already entered the school for half of a month now, I never spoke to her before.

"Ah, Kuroda-san, good-bye." Yuri said as she turns to her with an innocent smile.

"It isn't goodbye. What were you talking about just now?" Kuroda san asked angrily.

 _Kuroda san seems to be in a bad mood, even though we didn't insult her or anything._

"We're going to tell ghost stories today. That's what we were talking about." I replied honestly, causing Keiko to poke while Kuroda san expressions fill with murderous intent.

 _What's with her?_

Just then, the devil walked in. Shibuya san shows his face from the door.

"Is Taniyama san here?" He asks, causing Kuroda san to turn to his direction.

"What year are you? What are you doing here?" Kuroda san starts to questions him angrily.

"Ah, I had an arrangement with these girls..." Shibuya san replied.

"Arrangement? About the ghost stories?" Kuroda san asks still as angry.

"That's right...?" Shibuya answered with a slight confusion in his voice. Just as Kuroda san heard, she turns to us even more angry.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing this?!" Kuroda san began to yell at us angrily.

 _...Ah?_ _What's with this girl?_

"No wonder I've been having headaches since this morning." She said as she gives us her most threatening glares.

"Ha-a?" I said as I incline my head to the side in confusion.

 _What is she talking about?_

"Taniyama-san, I am sensitive to spirits. I have headaches when a lot of them gather. I am having headaches today. Spirits have definitely gathered here." Kuroda san replied with seriousness.

"…Ha-a…" I said even with more confusion.

"Didn't you know? When you tell ghost stories spirits gather. These are mainly low-level spirits. But even if they are low-level ones, when a lot of them gather they attract stronger spirits. You will be in trouble if that happens." Kuroda san said.

"...Haa..." I said once again.

… _WHAT'S WITH THIS GIRL?! I know my powers isn't fully done developing yet and I can't see spirits but come on. I can still sense it! This girl is crazier than Eve and Eve listened to a snake!_

"So you shouldn't think of telling ghost stories as 'fun'." Kuroda san said as she turns to face Shibuya san before continuing.

"It would be quite troublesome if senpai did it too. I'd have to do an exorcism," Kuroda-san says that with a thoughtful expression.

"Isn't it just your imagination?" Shibuya said as he slight shrugs his shoulders.

"That's why people who can't sense spirits are annoying." Kuroda san persists as her tone of voices intensely.

"You, if you really can sense them then do you sense something from the old school building?" Shibuya san asks as he look at her with a strong intent stare.

"Old school building? Ah, it seems spirits of those who died during the war are gathering there." Kuroda-san says quickly.

"Died during the war…?" I asked in confusions.

"Right. I often see a man's shadow looking at me from the windows and it looks like a man from the war" Kuroda san replied.

"Heeh, which war?" Michiru asks teasingly.

"Of course, the World War II. During the war there was a hospital on that place. The spirits of the dead nurses can be seen there. It had been air-raided once. Therefore, a lot of injured spirits can be seen too." Kuroda san answers.

"Right." Shibuya san says with a small sarcastic smirk.

"I didn't know this was a hospital during the war. I heard that this school was here since pre-war days. And before that there was a medical faculty, wasn't there?" I asked in even more confusion.

 _What's going on? Ms. Fumiko told me that this was a brand new school._

Kuroda-san purses her lips. Then her face gets red.

"I wouldn't know such a thing. Anyway, I've seen them. A person unable to sense them wouldn't understand." Kuroda san said with her pursed and redden face. Though she hasn't given up yet.

"The school principal is bothered that the ex-building's demolition failed and was complaining. Are you here to exorcise it?" Shibuya san asks.

"...it isn't so simple. We'll do it when possible." Kuroda san said unsurely.

"I see." Shibuya san responds coldly, and turns to us.

"Since here is no good, let's go elsewhere?" Shibuya san asks us when his eyes meets ours.

"Still continuing with such a thing!" Kuroda san angrily snaps at Shibuya san with incredible force. Though Shibuya san completely ignore her and continue to walk toward us; making Keiko and the others restless again.

"Let's…let's just put it off for today?" Yuri said timidly.

"Let's put it off for today?" Michiru agrees.

"I agree...I'm not in the mood for it." Keiko too loses her enthusiasm.

 _What's happening? No one is even looking at him, they will miss the chance for an intimate experience with their cool senpai._

"...Shibuya senpai, sorry. After all, ..." Michiru awkwardly says.

"I see." Shibuya san nods in assent.

"Then some other time." Saying that, he raises his hand. Looking at the seemingly-pleased Kuroda-san.

"You are satisfied too, right?" He asks.

"...What are you talking about?" Kuroda san asks nervously.

"It's okay if you don't know. ――Taniyama san, please." Shibuya san said as it were an invitation. Keiko and the others throw a surprised glance at me, matching my surprise expression.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Do you have a spare minute?" He says with a smile on his face. Keiko and company do not notice his negative expression. My back is being watched reproachfully while leaving the room.

"Who's that girl?" Shibuya san asks me while walking in a brisk step before me.

 _Where is he taking me?_

"I don't know. Today was the first time I spoke with her. She seems suspicious to me for some reason." I answer honestly.

"Yeah. Is she really a medium?" He asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, she said it herself, didn't she? By the way, is the person from this morning alright?" I asked worriedly.

"About that." Shibuya san turns to face me with his cold, indifferent expression.

"He sprained his left ankle. It is apparently in very bad condition, so he won't be able to stand for a while." He continues.

"…Oh… I'm really sorry…" I said guiltily.

 _I really should be apologizing to him._

"Well… Is he an acquaintance of yours?" I ask.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Shibuya says glances at me with ridicule in his eyes.

"What kind of acquaintance?" I ask.

 _He was giving me a strange feeling. That guy from the morning was over the hill no matter how you look at him. That same person was talking to his partner, the sixteen years old Shibuya san in a polite manner, while on the opposite side Shibuya was always talking in an excessively rude way. Isn't this a reversal?_

"Assistant." Shibuya replies with his peaceful voice in a casual manner.

 _Oh. What an arrogant assistant this is. Would you normally talk to your master in such a rude tone?_

"Your boss seems to have a rather strict personality." I say this with a grain of sarcasm.

 _I don't know if it was a sprained ankle or a broken bone, but I had already relieved myself from that responsibility by lending him a hand._

"But it wasn't only me who was responsible for your master's injury. He was the one who surprised me-" I said before being cut by Shibuya san.

"It's the opposite." He says.

 _The opposite? What is? I didn't surprise him for sure._

"I am the boss. He is the assistant." Shibuya san says curtly.

 _Eh!?_

 _EEEEHH?!_

… _What the heck? This is a serious matter. A sixteen year-old using an adult for his assistant? What in the world is this guy? I stare at Shibuya with an 'are you serious' expression. He looks at me with all his pale glory._

"My assistant being unable to move is troubling. Don't you think you have a responsibility to take on, Taniyama-san?" Shibuya san asks coldly.

"Hey, don't joke around! Just to make things clear, I'm a victim too. Not only was I startled to death, but I was late for school." I said as all the world's cold is gathered inside his eyes.

"He was hurt. And how are you?" He asks.

"...That is... I'm pretty lively." I answer nervously.

"Moreover, the camera was broken." He said.

 _Ah, that video camera. Now that I think about it, it fell really badly. And it's a fragile precision instrument..._

"Lin... I mean, my assistant, tried to prevent you from touching it, which lead to our current situation." Shibuya san explains.

"That is…really…" I stutter.

 _A really bad situation. That was inevitable. It wasn't my fault. Even if I say so, it doesn't feel like he'll understand._

"I would have liked for you to pay compensation for the camera, but…" He said.

 _Compensation!? Are you joking! If I do that, my cover will be blown!_

"It isn't like I broke it intentionally!" I explain.

"Didn't they teach you not to touch other people's stuff without permission?" He asks.

… _Yes…but… I felt like… Ms. Fumiko, help me…._

"Why in the world is there a video camera in such a place?" I ask trying to change the conversation.

"And, how much is the compensation…?" I ask.

 _What Shibuya san estimated was an unbelievable sum of money. HOW CAN I EXPLAIN THIS TO LUELLA AND MARTIN? I am a normal high school student… Normal…ahhhhhhh…_

"Cut it out with the jokes! Why is that video camera so expensive?! This can't possibly be true!" I said.

"That video camera was custom-made, produced in Germany. Would you like to see the certificate?" Shibuya san explains.

 _Foreign order. Custom-made, at that. My eyes went black. What am I going to do? I can give him the black card…but I'll have to move again…I guess I have no other ch-…_

"If you don't like this..." Shibuya san said as he cut off my thoughts.

… _What?_

"Would you mind taking the place of my assistant?" He asks.

"By this… You mean I'll be working as your assistant?" I ask back.

"Exactly." He said.

"I'll do it." I agree.

 _I'll do it, be it an assistant's job or a maid's job._ _I don't want to move. I rather like it here._

Shibuya san nods his head in agreement. At the same the time I decided to ask him a sudden question.

"By the way, what kind of work are you doing, Shibuya san?" I ask curiously.

 _Second-year, high school student. An almost 17-year-old student, has an assistant, using an incredibly expensive camera. A child touched by god. What in the heaven is he doing?_

"Ghost Hunter." Shibuya san said seriously.

"Haa!?" I exclaimed.

"Or in other words, ghost extermination. We've come here to investigate the old school building by the request of the principle. We are called 'Shibuya Psychic Research'." He said.

"Pusai...kkiku... risaachi?" I try to pronounce.

"Haven't you taken any English lessons?" He asks.

 _I have. In fact, I am fluent in all language of the world._

"A psychic phenomenon investigation service. And I am the head of it."

 _Wha…Whaat. Head, this fellow, with the social standing of a sixteen year-old! Not only that, but what...?_ _Investigation of the old school building? Psychic phenomenon investigation service!? This is a joke, right!? WHY WOULD A 16 YEARS OLD BE INTERESTED IN SOMETHING LIKE THAT?_


End file.
